


Perfect Little Family

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, De-aging, Derek and Jackson are brothers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Derek, Kid Jackson, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Peter Adopted Kids, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles and Derek are brothers, Witches, kid stiles, stiles and jackson are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and his little brother Stiles had been through quite a bit, the sudden death of their parents, the foster system, even the supernatural. Now all of that is reversed by a witch who decided it was funny to permanently turn them into kids. Eventually they find themselves moving in with Peter, and soon Derek who also gets hit by the same witch.</p><p>A sickening amount of fluff, it was so much fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter honestly doesn’t know how his small little family had grown to include a child and two teenagers with anger issues.

It had all begun with Jackson and Stiles. They were already siblings of course, but then a witch had to interfere and de-age them. It didn’t have much effect on Jackson, what with his werewolf abilities, only setting him back four years, now he was fifteen, ready to begin high school. However, on Stiles it had the intended effect. He was now a gleeful little toddler with chubby cheeks dotted in moles and an extraordinary amount of energy that could probably only be rivaled by his teenage self.

It was interesting to see Jackson and Stiles back in a time where they depended on each other so much, their parents having just died.

Jackson hardly ever let Stiles out of his hold, let alone sight, he was more overprotective and aggressive than ever. Stiles, still not quite having grasped what had happened to their parents, was just happy to have the attention of his older brother who had begun to grow distant as the kids at school became more appealing.

Peter thought it was the most adorable thing ever when Jackson had been peppering Stiles’s chocolate covered cheeks in kisses, making the young child squeal in delight, only to instantly grow angry and vicious when the unliked pack had entered the room, growling protectively over Stiles head who he was hugging to his chest. Stiles whimpered in fear seeing how angry Jackson was, concluding that the pack must be bad. His lower lip began to tremble as he buried his face further into his big brother’s chest. “Jacky,” Stiles whined, his little hands fisted into Jackson’s shirt.

With their deceased parents it had become a question of who they’d stay with. 

Their first thought had been the McCall residence. Stiles still trusted Scott with his tiny little life and Melissa couldn’t say no to that tiny little face who she considered her son. Jackson however turned absolutely ravenous at the prospect, and even if Melissa agreed, she was a single mother with a single job to sustain her and her son, two more would definitely put a strain on their life. None of the pack wanted that.

The second candidate was Derek. Until he also got affected by the weekly monster, but the story isn’t ready for that yet.

Then along came Peter. Financially stable Peter living off old money with a job and the status of trusted citizen among the townsfolk. He was the most responsible pack member, the closest to the age of a father and all in all the ideal adopter.

Just the small detail of him having psychopathic tendencies, being incredibly cunning, and only doing things for his own personal gain.

However, despite the pack’s protests, Stiles had already accidentally called Peter dad twice during their temporary probationary period while they searched for a home. Both times the whole pack had frozen, Peter dropping the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had been making for Stiles, before his face split into a pleased grin. Jackson had watched Peter uneasily the rest of the night, hovering even closer to Stiles than usual.

But with their increasing time together, the closer the siblings grew to Peter. He’d spoil them, feed them, and just generally took care of them much to Stiles’s delight. Stiles had practically already imprinted on Peter, he came second only to his awesome older brother Jackson.

Jackson was wary at first, wary of Peter who was slowly melding into their little family. At first he only appreciated Peter for the way he spoiled Stiles, another person who seemed to share even a fraction of the affection he had for Stiles. However Jackson wasn’t ready to accept him as their father until they had a conversation late one night.

Jackson smiled fondly as he tucked Stiles into the bed in the spare guest room they had been staying in. He brushed away some of Stiles’s unruly hair from his forehead, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Stiles had fallen asleep on the sofa while they had been watching a movie. Well, as Stiles tried to watch a movie cuddled against his brother’s side without falling asleep while Jackson studied, wanting to be prepared for freshmen year, still absently carding his fingers through Stiles’s hair.

Jackson wandered down to the kitchen only to be greeted by a tired looking Peter was nursing a cup of freshly brewed coffee. 

“Hey,” Jackson said quietly, brewing his own cup of tea and moving to lean on the counter next to Peter.

“Hey,” Peter replied, moving over a bit. “Stiles in bed?” he asked curiously.

Jackson nodded, sipping his tea.

“You know, you’re awfully responsible when it comes to Stiles for a thirteen year-old,” Peter noted innocently.  
Jackson sighed. “I have to be, he’s so small and naive and he’s my baby brother, we’re all we have left you know?” the teen admitted.

 

Peter nodded understandingly. “I understand, how it feels to cling on to family, because sometimes they’re the only things left,” he said darkly looking into his coffee mug.

The younger boy looked at Peter oddly, confused as he realized that maybe Peter isn’t that bad.

Then eventually the siblings moved in with Peter and for a while they were a happy odd family.

Stiles was absolutely ecstatic the day they moved in and the rest of the week that was spent decorating their rooms. He bounced right up the steps to what Jacky had said was gonna be their new home.

Jackson and Peter immediately began painting Stiles room a new color, at first Stiles had picked pink, then fluttered over to the blue paints, then the orange paints followed by the red. In the end he ended up with red and blue polka dots. Peter thought surely he could manage polka dots, he was a zombiewolf for christ’s sake however as he found himself reading home decor magazines he began to doubt his painting skills.

They painted in the early morning while Stiles finger painted the unpainted sections of the wall that would soon be covered much to the toddler’s and over sentimental family’s disappointment.

By the end of the day they were all covered in red and orange paint due to private reasons and ended up in an exhausted heap on the carpet, Stiles cuddled between the two of them as they slept soundly.

Everything was calm for a few weeks before the witch came and crashed their perfect home life.

Peter and Jackson were humoring Stiles, pretending to be villains, chasing a giggling Stiles around the room that had already been decorated head to toe in DC superhero posters and wall decals.

Jackson gave a mighty roar making Stiles squeal as he tossed Stiles onto the bed, tickling him mercilessly, blowing raspberries into his pale stomach. “Jacky!” his baby brother shrieked as Jackson chased him downstairs. Suddenly a raging werewolf resembling Derek stormed into the house, eyes glowing red setting off all of Jackson’s protective instincts. Immediately the older brother caught Stiles and pulled him close, picking him up, hand pressed between his shoulder blades protectively, eyes glowing and fangs out.

Peter came down the stairs a moment later before rushing over to defend his newfound family. 

“Derek, stand down,” Peter ground out, flashing his blue eyes.

Derek stood breathing heavily in the doorway, the tension thick in the air, everyone taught as a wire, ready to fight. Stiles was clutching Jackson’s shirt in his small little fist, peeking at Derek fearfully from where he had hidden it in Jackson’s chest.

The enraged werewolf seemed to lose all of his steam when he spotted the wide doe-eyes looking at him, scared and small tucked against his brother’s chest. Derek’s shoulders drooped. “The witches came back, they attacked me in the woods while I was making my rounds, they cursed me and then they left, Deaton thinks I’m thirteen,” Derek said quietly, only facing his shoes, “the pack was driving me crazy, and- and I came over here.”

Derek had to go through the same process as the siblings, going through each of his adopting candidates. He would have just stayed at the pack house if it weren’t for the fact that he was a thirteen year old boy, not yet an adult.

Eventually he wound up painting his room with the help of Peter and Jackson with a small Stiles wrapped around his leg explaining why DC was better than Marvel.

Now you’d think that Jackson and Derek wouldn’t get along at all, what with angry personalities and Jackson’s insane ego, but you’d be surprised over how well they bonded as brothers. They wrestled quite a bit, something they'd never do to/with Stiles. He was small for his age, and when he was born Jackson had been in awe to hold the tiny pale thing that was his baby brother. Stiles had a petite frame, and his bones seemed as fragile as that of a birds to his werewolf brothers who were terrified to hurt their baby brother.

Derek had accidentally broken Stiles wrist once.

Derek had heard the sickening crunch as he stared in shock, hovering over Stiles who had screamed in pain before sobbing into Derek’s shoulder. By the time Derek had gotten over his shock, Jackson was bounding down the stairs, Peter not far behind coming from the kitchen, still drying his hands on a towel. Peter had hurriedly helped Stiles up testing his wrist gingerly, making Stiles cry out before ushering him out the door while Jackson was punching Derek with a ravenous look in his eyes, causing him to crash into the coffee table, eyes wide.

Jackson quickly stormed out of the house, hurrying to follow Peter and Stiles.

While they were at the emergency room Derek reflected. He didn’t like what he thought of. Of how Stiles was so fragile, so breakable, so human. Derek had sworn that night while he was left to stew in his own guilt as he waited for their return that he’d never hurt Stiles again.

And as you can imagine Stiles was annoyed over how his brother wouldn’t tickle him anymore, or play superhero with him, or even cuddle with him for a month afterwards. He ended up crying on Jackson’s chest, explaining it was because Derek didn’t love him anymore, he wouldn’t even make eye contact with him. After that heartbreaking night for everyone in the house who could hear Stiles crying. Let’s just say Derek and Jackson had a long physical talk about Stiles, they all ended up in a giant family puppy pile, snoring and snuffling galore.

Peter watched them with a fond smile, placing a plate of warm cookies onto a table before tossing a blanket over them and turning off the lights.

They’re a bit older

One day Stiles came home looking small. Just inexplicably small. His shoulders were hunched over, his eyes wouldn’t leave his feet and he went straight upstairs, didn’t even acknowledge his brothers who were doing homework in the living room. He even ignored the delicious smell of Peter’s spaghetti he was making. 

Both of his brothers shared a concerned glance while Peter was frowning at the staircase as if it had personally wronged him. 

Stiles didn’t eat dinner that night, he played around with his food but he never took a bite. Jackson had had enough, his protective brother instincts kicking in.

“Stiles...what’s wrong?” he asked tentatively, doing his best to be gentle when the concern was threatening to turn into anger.

And then Stiles started crying and immediately he was surrounded by his family. He instinctively reached for Jackson who wrapped him up in a hug, pulling Stiles onto his lap.

Later Stiles would explain that there were some bullies at school, however they settled for cuddling on the couch while watching Batman cartoons.

It probably doesn’t need to be said that once Derek and Jackson, even Peter, got the names of the bullies Stiles was left alone, he even made friends out of them considering they had offered to pay for his lunch and carry his books for months.

Jackson was fuming on the couch next to a seething Derek.

Stiles was bringing home a boyfriend.

An actual boy who thought they were good enough for Stiles and that they would actually make it through a night with Stiles’s brothers.

He wouldn’t.

Stiles’s older brothers would make sure of it.

The dinner went awkwardly, and the boy had found a bullet in his meal, only to be met by a fake smile from Peter who just happened to be sharpening his extensive set of kitchen knives. Their ‘guest’ was absolutely terrified the whole time while Stiles remained absolutely oblivious, more lovestruck and focused on his boyfriend. It pained his whole family just to think about it.

At the end of the night, the boy practically sprinted away from the house, leaving Stiles crestfallen and his brothers even more angry. The poor kid.

But Jackson and Derek had the right to protect their little brother, he wasn’t cute (okay yes he was), he was beautiful with pale skin dotted in moles, a lithe delicate figure, and large amber doe-eyes. Their little brother was definitely a looker. And in that sea of hormones that was schools, he was like fly-paper and his brothers were determined to keep the damn bugs out.

(And they’re younger again!)

Just like any brothers they fought, of course most of the time it was Jackson and Derek but sometimes there were the rarest moments when Jackson and Stiles fought.

It started when Stiles had ruined a Jackson’s date.

Jackson was bringing his newest girlfriend to the movies, but Peter and Derek were out of town to visit New York and he was forced to bring Stiles. Don’t get him wrong he loved Stiles dearly, he was his little brother but having to bring him on his date? It wouldn’t be fun for any big brother. Especially since Stiles spent the whole time pouting, glaring at his date and making snide comments at the girl earning glares from Jackson which only made him more upset. But everything was going as okay as the date could go until after the movie.  
Since they were parked quite a bit of ways away, Jackson ever the ‘gentleman’ offered to bring the car around while they threw away their trash. There was a very tense silence once Jackson left, the girl was very confused over Stiles’s animosity but tried to befriend Stiles nonetheless. Stiles was having none of it. 

Then suddenly he had the most wonderfully evil idea. 

He led them into a crowd near the arcade and quickly ducked away from her, hiding in the photobooth. 

Stiles waited a minute or two, still hearing the girl calling out for him worriedly and decided Jackson ought to be here by now. He easily slipped through the crowd considering he was still a child and happily made his way to Jackson’s car.

Jackson eyed Stiles’s happy grin suspiciously. “Where’s my date?” Jackson drawled.

His little brother froze a moment as he was buckling his seatbelt. “Uh- she’s going to find her own ride,” Stiles explained. Jackson frowned but shrugged, pulling away from the theatre. Stiles had had to phrase that excuse very carefully in order to avoid the blip in his heart that indicated a lie, a method his whole family could use, he had learned to adapt.

An hour later Jackson and Stiles were cuddled on the couch, watching reruns of batman cartoons when his phone began to ring angrily. Jackson thoughtlessly answered his phone only for it to immediately spouting his girlfriend screaming angrily. “YOU LEFT ME AT THE MOVIES! THAT LITTLE TWERP DITCHED ME! HOW COULD YOU HAV-” Jackson gingerly pulled the phone away from his ear, eye twitching as he turned to his fearful looking brother.

“Maybe she didn’t get a ride?” Stiles squeaked before racing to his room to avoid his brother’s wrath.

The younger brother had honestly thought that this conflict would blow over, like most things they did that angered each other. However Jackson had refused to talk to Stiles for a whole week and Stiles was miserable. Derek attempted to comfort Stiles but he was no Jackson. Stiles missed his brother’s snarkiness, doing homework with the help of his older brother, and especially the cuddles. Stiles had become very cuddle deprived. So Stiles decided to right his wrong. He was gonna bake his brother a cake.

When the weekend came Stiles got up early and baked a cake to the best of his child abilities and with a lot of Peter’s help.

Around twelve Jackson came down stairs, and Stiles excitedly presented the cake to Jackson. “Jacky! Jacky! I made you a cake,” Stiles explained happily, offering the cake to Jackson.

At first Jackson wore a stunned face before frowning. “I’m going to the amusement park with my friends,” he told Peter, ignoring Stiles.

Peter scowled, crossing his arms as he moved to stand behind Stiles. “Jackson, your brother made a cake to apologize for the date, what do you say?” Peter asked disapproving of Jackson’s reaction. 

“I say move out of the way, I have more important things,” Jackson replied irritatedly, bringing tears to Stiles’s eyes.

“Jackson!” Peter said frustratedly, “Now you’re not, go to your room Jackson you’re grounded!”

Jackson glared fiercely at Peter before turning his glare to Stiles. “God you just have to ruin everything!” Jackson snapped at Stiles before stalking upstairs.

Stiles burst into quiet tears, quickly being wrapped up in Peter’s arms.

On monday Jackson found the cake splattered on the hood of his precious car with the wordss ‘you’re a jerk- Derek’ traced into the icing. Jackson sighed in defeat. It was exhausting trying to be angry for a week when you just wanted to wrap the object of your anger into a hug and tickle them until they were crying.

That evening Jackson gingerly knocked on Stiles’s open door, making the younger freeze from where he was sat on the floor trying to work out a math problem from the tenth grade workbook Peter had bought him. “Hey,” Jackson said quietly, moving to sit next to Stiles who immediately made room on the plush carpeted floor. “Stuck on a math problem?”

Stiles nodded furiously, staring at Jackson with wide intensely hopeful eyes.

“Well”- and Jackson continued on to help Stiles solve the problem. After Stiles had finished the last question, and tucked his books away they were left in silence. 

“So, I’ve been kind of a jerk lately huh…” Jackson trailed off. 

Stiles shrugged, “I started it, and I regret it and-” soon Stiles was crying in Jackson’s lap.

Jackson made soothing noises as he calmed his brother. The older brother plopped them onto the bed, and that’s how they woke up, curled in each other's arms, happy and content.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after Derek moved in, Peter decided they should go picnicking at the park, bonding and what-not.

He packed them all sandwiches, making plenty extra to sate werewolf appetites. Peter tucked small little juices into the basket, juices he thought had far too much sugar but Stiles got adorably excited when Peter allowed him one. He tossed in a few baby carrot snacks and suddenly he felt a whole lot like a soccer mom. However he felt no regret in this realization as he entered the living room and was greeted by his odd assembly of a family. 

Derek was sitting on an struggling Jackson who was getting increasingly more annoyed. He was making a big deal about how he had defeated the other knight in a duel for the prince’s honor while Stiles, the prince, giggled uncontrollably from where he was sat on top of Derek’s shoulders.

Peter smiled to himself fondly, before clearing his throat. “Are you guys ready?” he asked in a skeptical parental tone that did nothing to hide his smile.

“I still need to help Stiles put on his shoes,” Jackson grumbled from where he was stuck under Derek.

Derek got off of Jackson, plopping Stiles down onto the couch before giving a little bow making Stiles continue to giggle. Jackson rolled his eyes as he got up, dusting himself off before tucking Stiles’s little feet into his shoes, walking him through the steps of tying his shoes. Stiles’s little pink tongue poked out as he concentrated on the rhyme Jacky had taught him, eventually making a clumsy knot Jackson tightened with a proud smile. And with that they were out the door and heading to the park, Stiles’s kite and bubbles in the trunk.

Stiles was practically bouncing in excitement when they pulled into the parking lot. Peter had to make Jackson and Derek hold Stiles while he attempted to cover his pale skin in sunblock, he’d burn quicker than a match. As soon as the released Stiles he was running off, chasing a butterfly happily, closely followed by a worried Jackson.

After Stiles had tired himself out, blown all his bubbles, and figured out his kite he had returned to where Peter had laid out their blanket. He dozed on Jackson’s lap until Peter began unpacking their lunch. Jackson roused him gently and quickly had a facefull of excited and hungry Stiles as he eagerly waited for Peter to hand him his sandwich which he ate ravenously.

Once they had eaten, and Stiles was fully awake again, he ran over to where Derek and Jackson were talking and plopped himself onto Jackson’s lap and began braiding flower crowns. Derek and Jackson watched him for a minute, before Derek hesitantly began braiding a flower crown of his own. 

By the end of the day they each had at least two crowns hanging on their heads and Stiles was asleep again. Derek had to carry a softly snoring Stiles back to the car as Peter and Jackson packed everything back into the car. It was a quiet ride home, no one wanted to wake Stiles who was snuffling in the back seat, cuddled into Derek’s side. That night they ended up in a miniature puppy pile all curled around the fireplace. 

Halloween!! (I’m really excited about this one!)

Peter cooed at them mockingly as they posed for a photo.

Stiles was buzzing with excitement as he stood between his two brothers. They were all dressed in their costumes for Stiles who had been so excited and insistent on them being in costumes.

Stiles was an adorable version of little red riding hood, complete with a little red cape and adorable little boots. He had his basket in the crook of his arm and he was ecstatic to go trick or treating with his brothers who were dressed to match. They were in all black with wolf tails and ears. Let’s just say they were not amused. But they’d do it for their little brother who they just couldn’t resist when he looked so happy about halloween.

“Say cheese!”


	3. Chapter 3

The whole family was excited to go to the pool, Stiles was practically vibrating in his seat. Jacky and Derek had promised to teach him how to swim, but for now he made an adorable sight with floaties and a pink tube. Peter had covered Stiles head to toe in sunblock and forced the teens to put on a layer as well, even with werewolf healing sunburns hurt.

It was hot outside and Peter couldn’t wait to cool down. However he felt a small pang of regret as they entered the pool and were greeted by screeching children, parents trying to contain them, and rowdy teenagers wrestling by the deep end, one slip away from crashing into the pool.

“Boys, never turn into that,” Peter muttered to Derek and Jackson. The latter smirked at Peter as he scooped up an excited Stiles.

“Don’t run Stiles, it’s dangerous buddy,” Jackson warned with a serious look on his face that Stiles attempted to mimic, nodding his head.

After they had set up their stuff on two of the empty lounge chairs the kids rushed off, Jackson and Derek subtly fighting while Stiles held on to Jackson’s hand, bouncing along excitedly. Derek had gone in first, splashing them with his canon ball making Jackson’s eye twitch and Stiles giggle happily. 

“Jump in Stiles! I’ll catch you,” Derek offered, watching them bemusedly.

“Do you promise Der?” the little boy asked, letting go of Jackson’s hand and stepping closer.

“Of course! But then again little duckies can float!” Derek teased, that finally being enough to convince Stiles to jump into the pool, Derek pulling him to the surface laughing. 

“Thank you Der!” Stiles giggled, moving over to the edge, “your turn Jacky! Derek will catch you!”

“Yeah Derek will catch you Jacky, don’t worry,” Derek taunted from behind Stiles, giving Jackson a smug smile.

Jackson made a face at Derek before messing up Stiles’s hair, eyes softening, “Thanks buddy.”

And with that Jackson practically launched himself at Derek for an underwater wrestling match while Stiles waved at Peter who was reading a book in between staring at a sticky kid making a mess of his ice cream and getting dangerously close to Peter and watching the kids carefully.

It wasn’t long before the boys had taught Stiles to at least dog paddle without the help of his floaties and decided it was time for a snack. Stiles got impossibly excited when Peter gave them money for ice cream, throwing himself at Peter in a hug, getting him all wet in the process but Peter hardly cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really in love with the idea of perfect parent Peter (alliteration ;)) so just imagine him in a frilly pink apron with a fancy dishtowel that matches the curtains, cleaning dishes while waiting for his soufflé to bake.-note (the whole purpose of 'notes) I was gonna put this right in the middle of everyone freaking out over Stiles broken wrist but I didn't, I let this have a dramatic moment xD.
> 
> Also something actually important, would adding a chapter with Stiles being kidnapped by a rival pack because he's human and the pace freaks out sound good? It'd be fun to write but it's 5 am and I think I'm gonna end it here.


End file.
